Resolving the structures of biological molecules has been boosted in the past few years through the use of technologies involving x-ray free electron lasers (XFELs) and crystallography experiments with these instruments. In particular, access to time-resolved structural information allowing a biochemical reaction path through crystallographic data analysis is regarded as a major future breakthrough with this technology.
In addition, time-resolved serial femtosecond X-ray crystallography (TR-SFX) studies have become possible elucidating insight in protein dynamics of important processes such as photosynthesis or antibiotic resistance. A major factor limiting TR-SFX experiments are reliable injection technologies compatible with the liquid jet injection methods employed for SFX which allow fast mixing and reach suitable reaction time points.